Description (adapted from applicant): The goal of the COEP is to provide environmental health information and developing educational programs in response to identified community needs. Reflecting the Center?s research theme on environmental agents as modulators of disease processes, Center faculty are actively involved in COEP delivering presentations at community forums and teacher workshops, assisting in curriculum development, or participating in the Community Advisory Board. Outreach efforts span the entire range of the community, from children to older adults, from rural to urban residents. In addition to the Community Advisory Board, the COEP Community Outreach Initiatives include a Lead Poisoning Prevention Program, Occupational and Health Care Provider Outreach, Community Lectures, Newsletters, and Web Site. The COEP Science Education Outreach Initiatives include three main programs: ?My Environment, My Health, My Choices?, an Environmental Health Curriculum for middle and high school students;Project Begin which involves the ethical, legal, and social implications of genetic research in environmental health sciences;and the Life Sciences Learning Center, itself comprised of five programs?Laboratory Investigations, Lab Skills Development Program, Saturday Morning Science, Summer Science Camps, and Teacher Workshops. Many of these COEP programs are new initiatives within the Center, developed since the 1999 NIEHS Center grant renewal.